Charlieclan challenges
by The sleepless ghostly being
Summary: Here resides the challenges I've done for Charlieclan.


**Mock my fears**

 **Word count: 1688 words**

 **Here we go! :D**

* * *

"So much for being a Riverclan cat." They laughed. Again. They're going at it, again. He noted with barely suppress fury, wide eyes of rage sweeping around the group of cats in front of him.

He cursed the cats under his breathe, but when he answered them, he was sure to keep his voice smooth and nonchalant. "I see nothing wrong as long as it doesn't make me disloyal, so I'd say it's all right." He shrugged, but perhaps with a little too much force than he'd actually planned. "Besides, don't act as you all aren't horrified of last season's flood." It gave him a deep scar in his heart. His beloved was snatch away from his grip that day. Far into the land of fallen warriors he could never hope of reaching soon. But still, the warriors snickered.

One of them, a dark grey she-cat - unfortunately she's his clanmates - scoffed. "A little awareness in the mind is normal, but a fear of water? That's a whole another level." He was about to protest lightly, like always, just protest calmly, if the cat hadn't said more. And oh boy, if he though she would understand, he was nowhere near right."That Rosepool drowned, I know. But you survive. I expect you to overcome your kit-ish fears." He flinched at the callous mention of his late mate, and he had to calm himself down before answering. "Look, Greyfrost -" He tried to calm her down, seeing no need for further reprimanding, but Greyfrost interrupted him. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Unless you could find a way to swim freely, you will not be consider the same caliber as us."

 _Now that crossed the line_. He inwardly seethe, and ourwardly, he replied with slight bitterness, hoping they'll take note of his emotions and stop it already. "It's not my fault that I'm scarred after the death of my mate. What if Firefur die?" That did nothing to stop the mocking though. And what make him snap was the words that came out from Greyfrost's mouth. "My mate won't die because of a cause that stupid." _Oh really? We'll see, Greyfrost, we'll see._ He quietly excused himself, a scheme already present in his mind. Maybe this time, they'll stop mocking him. And know their places. He flexed his claws, we'll see.

* * *

"Why'd you call me here?" The fiery ginger tom asked impatiently, but left unmasked was the fear scent, lingering on the air around him. _Well, that makes things easier._ He noted with crazed delight as he watched Firefur's pelt getting more fluffed up. "I just wanted to talk about your mate, Greyfrost." He started off calmly, which immediately Cause Firefur to relax. "Oh, why don't you say so." The tom laughed shyly, now that the topic of attention was his mate. "She's pretty cranky, but she's a good cat." _Good cat._ He recalled the commotion in the morning, and he wanted to snarl in Firefur's face, but he remained still, tail wrapped around his paws calmly.

Firefur was quick to notice the tension in the air, for he cleared his throat in the awkward silence. "Uh, yeah, what about my mate?" He smiled. A smile that should not be on his face, a smile that says _I have everything I wanted._ Something he lost when Rosepool died. Now he's going to take his revenge. _Greyfrost, you better be prepared._ A sick grin finally reared its ugly head oh his face.

He slowly padded to one of the creek than branches from the main river the Riverclan territory. He found a nice spot - a nice spot indeed, and he gestured Firefur to come this way. It surprised him greatly how gullible is Firefur, _the tom doesn't even notice his unshealthed claws!_ Back to business, the moment Firefur reached the area he'd been stading, he pounced on the now struggling tom. He was certainly heavier and smarter, and he pushed Firefur down, down below his feet. He heard the sound of bones crunching, _but who cares?_ The now laying tom snarled at him, hissing at him to let him go, but to no avail. He dug his claws into Firefur's head, and with ease almost as if he did this a million times, slammed Firefur's head into the water.

The fiery tom choked and coughed in the water. Bubbles sprouting out of the fiery tom's mouth and nostrils. Even in the dark of the night, he could still see it, the fear in Firefur's eyes, the anger of being tricked, and the thought of Greyfrost. _Greyfrost_...with newfound rage, he yanked Firefur's head up from water, and hissed in his ear. "Tell me, you love Greyfrost, don't you? You'd die for her, don't you?" Firefur stay still, wheezing and breathing erratically, his sides heaving violently. He shook Firefur's head. "Ignoring me?" Silence was all he receive. "Very well." He crept backwards, pulling Firefur back with him, before with barely concealed strength, slammed Firefur's head onto the pebbly bank.

A wail of pain was all that sounded from Firefur. He pulled Firefur's head up, now returning to the creek, before casually dipping his head into the water, listening to the choked sounds and the pained snarl. "How does it feel. Love hurts, does it." He drawled, putting all his weight onto Firefur's head. "It's a shame, even that you have nothing to do with this." Idly, he pulled the tom up from water, gave him a few heartbeats to breathe, before slamming Firefur's head into the water, so hard he heard a loud crack from where Firefur's head hit the water, the impact making vigorous ripples. "But hey, I remembered, you teased me about my fear yesterday, and badmouthing me, is it true?" Firefur seems to hear him, for he flicked his ear, making an attempt to shake his head. However, he just put his weight on Firefur's head more, the familar wail of suffocation heard again.

"Now, what do you think?" He half whispered, half hissed. "Is it fun? Seeing your loved one died in front of you?" He then yanked Firefur's head up, claws digging into the fiery tom's head. Firefur only gave a weak hiss in response. "I see, you might as well see how I get my revenge." With that, an enraged and inhumane satisfaction look overcome his face. With no mercy, he slammed Firefur's head into the creek, and putting all his weight on the tom. Firefur didn't budged, however, and he got annoyed with how firm Firefur was acting. _Seems like he needs a fuel._ He leaned down, and softly as a moth's flutter, whispered with mock gentleness. "Let's see how your mate will handle your death, and see how she will struggle to keep living."

Firefur's eyes suddenly flashed with raw anger, and he fought with all he had this time around - struggling with so much vigour he had to scratch the tom to keep still. Finally, what seems like a moon of waiting and fighting, Firefur slowly cease moving, the last of bubble escaped his blue lips from underwater. Even without knowing why, he let a peaceful grin took over his face. A deranged, fulfilled grin. Revenge is sweet, indeed. And the next step of revenge requires him to be in the camp, ready next in the morning. Oh, he can't wait to see her face. _What would you say now huh, Greyfrost._ He let out a lone, crazed chuckle. And quickly disappeared into the reeds, Firefur's body with him

* * *

He woked up groggily, but when the memory of yesterday flashed into his head, he was wide away, blinking owlishly with a strangely giddy air around him. Greyfrost was there, and he won't miss any heartbeat of it. Dawn patrol will be returning soon, and he will not go anywhere until he saw it, the same kind of pain he used to suffer when Rosepool died. _Rosepool...I hope you're seeing this, you'll see those who disrespect you who are suffering now._ Quickly he padded to the fresh-kill pile, eyes every so often darting to where Greyfrost was, padding around and calling out for her beloved's name. Oh, revenge will be so sweet.

The dawn patrol returned, and as he predicted, dragged the body of Firefur he'd intentionally left near the camp back. The heartbeat Greyfrost laid her eyes on Firefur's dead, cold body, was a moment he won't ever forget. He can't even forget it willingly! Seeing how her anguished cries were nothing but wonderful melodies to his ear.

Her pained wail almost bordered insane. She hissed, spitted, growled, and sobbed uncontrollably. She cried and cried, wailing for Firefur to come back, yowling to the sky why did they take him so soon. Nobody notice that, behind Greyfrost's trantrum, was him, grinning up to his ears. All that took him from outright laughing was his own self control, and just a little bit more of Greyfrost's cries could snap his self control in half - lucky, the grieving she-cat knew when to stop, and sat vigil for the tom. His ears picked up tidbits of conversation, and now, Greyfrost was consider almost insane. Oh joy, how could he not find happiness in that? _Now we'll see what it feels to be me, Greyfrost._

When Willowfeather announced that Firefur's cause of death is drowning, Greyfrost's reaction was so similar to him, so similar, yet enjoyable at the same time, he wondered why didn't he come up with this method sooner. Greyfrost was utterly doomed, not only she lost her mate, but she was now named insane, like him. _Insane_...a sick grin pulled his lips. _Maybe that's what I am now._ But the revenge is not done here, there's her friends who mocked him, and herself. _You better be ready, Greyfrost. Pure agony is what lies in your future._

Revenge is a sweet cure to his wounded mind, he realized. _Rosepool, I hope you're watching me. Getting our old glory back, one day we will shine like how we used to be._ Thornsky vowed silently, before padding away.


End file.
